clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Minemakers
Minemakers was the largest owner that does not operate mines in Antarctica. It built a total of six mines, four of which currently operated by Penguin Miners Co. and owned by the USA government, and two mines which are operated and owned by the Freezeland Mining Company. Their fate came when they started owing millions of coins to contractors, after proposing to build the most ridiculous thing a mine contractor would build: a hotel. The hotel, known as the Mine Hotel, currently stands uncompleted in South Pole City. History Until January 2006, the USA government and Penguin Miners Co. were the only groups that control mines in the USA. The owners would usually renovate and do whatever things to the mine, but not find oil and such. The USA government realised this and ordered another license to be handed out. Minemakers was formed as a result and officially received the license in February. Construction started on mines around the USA. 141 Quarry's extension was completed the following month, owned by Minemakers. The other three mines were constructed in June, July and early August respectively. Minemakers also gained a license from Freezeland authorities to build two mines, off the coast of Freezeland facing Arda. It was initially given the license of seven mines, but this was reduced to fit within the budget of the company. They were completed in December 2006. The success of the mines also increased the greediness among the executives. They proposed a restaurant, known as Mine Restaurant, to be constructed within February but could not see to this request due to the lack of land. HA! They also proposed a mine-styled hotel, and started construction early next month. But this caused debts in the company and eventually, it had to collapse, assets sold to Penguin Miners. Co and the USA government respectively in December 2007. Mine Hotel stopped construction a year after. Minemakers was ranked "biggest capital" in December 2006. It was ranked "YOWSER Top 10 Share Prices" for the whole of 2007. On the other hand, Minemakers was awarded the most infamous award in the whole of Antarctica "Stupidest Company of the Year" by the Stupid Stuff Awards in 2007, after their collapse. Mines Please view Penguin Miners Co. for more details. Mine Hotel and Fate In 2007, upon completing building six mines in USA and Freezeland, Minemakers decided to construct a hotel in South Pole City. It was designed as a one-storey hotel designed like a mine. But they wanted to use less land space and went ahead with making a "vertical" mine-styled hotel, with twenty storeys. It was proposed to be built on the west side of South Pole City, which has cheap rental space. IT started construction on August, but they declared bankruptcy in December 2007 after owing more than one billion coins in debt. Construction continued until December 2008, in which half the building was completed. It was left unattended and sunk down the ice by 9cm, almost causing an ice breakup (the ice was thick and solid to the ground). It was converted into a mining museum in June 2009, with the floor sunk down forbidden access. The Mine Hotel would have been a twenty-five storey hotel with 700 rooms. Only twenty storeys were completed, and seven of which sank deep into the ice. The first five storeys were converted into a mine museum, displaying the wonders of the mines across Antarctica. The other eight storeys were left unattended to, and many snuck in there to have free accodomation. To date, it is out of bounds and it was occupied by homeless penguins and crabs. Puffles only belong to the middle-class or out in the woods. They don't like fancy hotels. See Also *Deserted and Boring Hotel--another abandoned hotel. Category:Groups Category:Organizations